Gwen y él pero nunca yo
by Camila Victoria
Summary: Gwen y Mello ya no se soportan, ella siempre termina al borde del suicidio, y Matt es siempre quien la salva ¿Por qué Gwen mira a Near si es Matt quien siempre a estado? Una historia de amor y frustración.
1. Sálvame

Gwen se revolvió el cabello al salir de la habitación de Mello ¡¿es qué siempre tenía que arruinarlo todo? Ella le quería dar una sorpresa y ¡zaz! Resulta que justo aparece con una crisis por inanición de chocolate ¡buen Dios, que ese chico no pudiera vivir sin su dulce! Dio un portazo magistral y se dirigió enojada a los jardines del orfanato.

-Gwen... bah! No importa – dijo el rubio abriendo la puerta

Cerró descuidadamente y se acostó en su cama ¿qué pasaba con esa chica? Cada día más loca... en ese momento su puerta se abrió dejando ver una cabellera pelirroja.

-Mello ¿qué fue ese ruido?

-Gwen otra vez con sus niñerías se enfado porque le dije que me dejara comer chocolate en paz

-Sí que eres... pobre chica

-Ah claro yo soy el malo ahora – bufó Mello

Matt negó con la cabeza y cerró la puerta para salir a buscar a la castaña, normalmente esta aparecía en los jardines después de una discución con el rubio.

Mietras en los jardines la castaña estaba observando a un albino que se había sentado en su banca predilecta.

-Disculpa... ¿te importa si me siento contigo?

El albino negó con la cabeza y aliviada Gwen se sentó, miro sus zapatos y derramó un par de lágrimas... lo más sorprendente es que el albino le habló,

-Tu eres la novia de Mello – afirmó

-Ex novia de Mello – dijo ella entre susurros

-Ya veo...

Extrañamente eso le gustaba, estar allí con ese chico que decía muy poco, a salvo de Mello y de si misma, en silencio, un silencio enorme y acogedor.

-Me llamo Gwen – dijo ella al fin y Near alzó la vista

-Near – fue todo lo que dijo

-Fue un placer conocerte... Near

Dicho eso se levantó y caminó en dirección al orfanato, era la novena vez que tomaba esa desición, ojála que esta vez Matt no fastidiara sus planes... en fin, se dio prisa, tenía un par de cosas que hacer antes de despedirse del resto del mundo...

Matt se asomó al jardín y vio con disgusto que el único que estaba allí era Near, el chico brillante al que Mello odiaba, de mala gana se acercó.

-Oye, ¿has visto a Gwen?

El albino miró los ojos (gafas) de Matt y la mirada era una llena de suspicacia.

-Ella vino... a despedirse

Matt abrió mucho los ojos y salió pitando...

-Gwen... ¿en dónde te metiste?


	2. Tendencia

Ajena a todo lo que ocurría Gwen se encontraba en su cuarto a punto de saltar... el suicidio era algo que le aterraba pero había momentos en que se sentía tan mal, tan poca cosa que le daba lo mismo, hoy era uno de esos momentos, ya estaba harta de la indesición de Mello, harta.

_Flash Back_

_-Hola cariño, vine a traerte los archivos que dejaste ayer y de paso a saber si ya te encontrabas mejor_

_-Estoy bien, gracias. Ahora lárgate _

_-Mello ¿Aún con eso?_

_-Sí ¿y qué?_

_-¿Si quiera te importa? - Gwen subió el tono de voz y se paró de la cama como un resorte – dime Mello ¿te importo? _

_El rubio se quedó más bien callado y miró al suelo ¿le importaba? ¡claro que le importaba ella era su TODO en ese maldito lugar! Gwen era su salida... su escape pero hoy el no estaba de humor._

_Gwen no sabía que pasaba por la cabeza de su novio ¿cómo saberlo? Si el nunca le decía que la quería ni nada de eso, así que malinterpretó el silencio._

_-¿Sabes qué? Realmente creí que era algo para ti_

_-Gwen deja que me coma el chocolate en paz _

_-Se acabó, terminamos Mello y ahora si, ahora si que es para siempre ¡no quiero volver a verte en la vida!_

_-Es un orfanato, nos encontraremos alguna vez_

_-Como dije Mello... en la vida_

_Los ojos de Gwen brillaron y ella dio un portazo, Mello se asustó, y valla que le duró poco el susto._

_Fin Flash Back_

-Gwen... ¡GWEN NO LO HAGAS!

Matt había entrado abriendo de una patada la puerta cerrada, desató la sábana que Gwen tenía al cuello y la bajó con cuidado, ella parecía ida, y se dejaba hacer.

-Nunca signifiqué nada para Mello

-Gwen... - Matt la apretó contra si – eres ua estúpida...

-¿Está bien?

La voz sorprendió tanto a Gwen como a Matt, se trataba de Near quien los observaba desde la puerta mientras se ondulaba un mechón de cabello con el dedo, un detalle típico de él.

-Estoy... - miró a Matt y la sábana que este había desatado – creo que en buenas manos

-Me alegro – Near sonrió crípticamente y salió de allí despidiendo a ambos con un gesto de su mano

-Quédate un minuto Matt, y dime que ya no voy a volver a ver a Mello, es todo lo que necesito Matt, dime que no voy a volverlo a ver

-Te lo diré tantas veces que te cansarás de oírlo, pero como siempre lo perdonarás en cuanto el venga a ofrecerte una disculpa

-Está vez es distinto Matt... hoy de verás iba a saltar

-Gwen por favor, respira...

-Joven Matt – llamó en ese momento Rogger – quiero hablar con usted en mi oficina. Señorita Gwen... – Rogger examinó la habitación pero Matt le advirtió con una mirada que no dijera nada

Salieron ambos de allí y se dirigieron a la oficina, Mello y Near estaban ya allí, Mello sentado en forma sombría y Near en el suelo haciendo un puzzle.

-Si los llame aquí fue porque L vino a verme – comenzó Rogger – el tiempo va pasando y necesita la ayuda de los cuatro sucesores...

-¿Cuatro? - se extrañó Mello

-Cuatro, el otro sucesor estudia en este orfanato pero ni L ni yo consideramos... apropiado exponerlo, debido a ciertas... tendencias, en fin L los necesita a ustedes así que se irán por orden, primero Matt, luego Mello y luego Near, el cuarto sucesor se sumará más adelante a ustedes, Matt tu te vas en dos días, Mello, en cuatro Near... tu te vas en seis. Pueden irse.

Near se levantó con parsimonia, tomó su puzzle y desapareció por el pasillo, Mello se sacudió el cabello acongojado y Matt se mordió la lengua pensando en el estado en el que había dejado a Gwen.

-Matt ¿hizo lo mismo otra vez? - preguntó Mello acongojado apenas dejaron la oficina

-Está vez, a sido peor, sino llego... ¡Dios! Sino llego y pateo la puerta ella se mata Mello, además no quiere verte, ella lo dijo en serio Mello, está vez no te va a perdonar.

Gwen se hizo un ovillo mientras escuchaba la tranquilizadora voz de Near quien le leía una historia, el albino leía con claridad y paciencia y Gwen por su parte escuchaba atenta y agradecida.

Cuando Matt volvió a la habitación de la castaña fue el día en que se iba, ella dormía abrazada a algo que parecía un conejo blanco de peluche, Matt sonrió y la remeció despacito.

-¿Mmmm?

-Gwen, vengo a despedirme

-¿Te vas? - Gwen se alzó un poco y se restregó los párpados

-Sí, pero te prometo que volveremos a vernos en cuanto pueda

-Matt ¡no quiero que te vayas!

La castaña lo abrazó posesivamente y Matt sintió miles de mariposas en el estomágo

-Si te vas... quiero darte algo...

Y sin más la chica besó los labios del pelirrojo, no como una amante sino como una amiga, transmitiendo todo en su boca, dando a entender que lo extrañaría y que era importante para ella, cuando el beso terminó se abrazaron fuerte antes de separarse y sonreír con vergüenza.

-¿Y ese conejo? - preguntó Matt para salir del paso

-Me lo regaló Near – dijo ella mirando el conejo con cariño – para disculparse por llamarme irresponsable y llorona

-Lo tenías merecido

-Ya pero no enojo si me lo dices tú particularmente

-Bueno princesa... me tengo que ir volveremos a vernos

-Cuídate ¡te quiero Matt!

-Yo más aún... mucho más – dijo el pero fue un susurro que Gwen no llegó a oír.


	3. Near

-Mello déjame en paz

-Gwen... por favor no vine a pelear

-Si o viniste a eso – la chica se volteó bruscamente – entonces vete porque terminaré tirando todo lo que vea en dirección a tu cabeza ¿te quedó claro?

Mello quedó estático en el pasillo mientras que Gwen tras lanzarle una mirada furibunda desaparecía dentro del cuarto de Near.

-Hola Gwen – saludó el albino con una leve (muy leve) sonrisa

-Hola Near – dijo ella mientras se sentaba en el suelo frente a Near

-¿Mello otra vez?

-¿Qué comes que adivinas? - preguntó ella con zarcasmo

Dicho eso tomó uno de los tantos juegos de dados de Near y se dispusó a crear una torre con él quien a parte de no imponer resistencia coopero en forma agradable, si quejas ni egoísmos.

-Siempre creí que no tenía derecho a acercarme porque eras la chica de Mello – mencionó el albino

-No es que a Mello le guste compartir -dijo ella con un regusto amargo y como se descuidó votó la mitad de la torre - ¡Demonios! Lo lamento Near creo que no tengo la cabeza sobre los hombros hoy

-No importa – dijo él y le puso un dado en la mano – pero si te das por vencida eres una perdedora

-Limpia esa boca – dijo ella más animada y volvío a jugar en la torre

-¿Me responderías Gwen?

-Claro, tú pregunta

-¿Qué es lo que provoca que tengas arranques suicidas? Se que te afectó lo de Mello pero...

-Más que nada – hizo una sonrisa amarga – es la mezcla, las palabras y la cercanía, no puedo aceptar que no me digan las cosas en la cara, y a veces el agua me provoca inconsciencia, es un trauma, lo sé, creo que guarda relación con como perdí a mis padres... en fin, nunca me digas nada de espaldas Near, menos si me vas a decir que no me aprecias o algo, ya sabes como voy a terminar.

-Sí... gracias

-¿Por?

-Por responder

-Y a ti por escuchar

-Me gustas Gwen – dijo de pronto Near inclinando la cabeza a un lado – eres diferente e inteligente

-Gracias – dijo ella sin poder evitar enrojecer mucho mucho mucho

Near se acercó y muy suavemente le rozó la mejilla con los labios, para luego volver a su posición original. Gwen empalideció de golpe.

-¿Y eso?

-Estabas como un tomate, literalmente – lo dejó pasar Near

-Ya... - dijo ella y avergonzada intentó que sus miradas no se encontraran

-¿Mello también?

-Oye no me molesta que estes aquí pero si tocarás antes de entrar – dijo Near espabilando en su cama

-Lo siento, pero acabo de verlo con una maleta y no pude evitar correr aquí ¿Qué pasa con esta gente? Al final el orfanato se irá por entero y me dejarán aquí

-Sobre eso... no importa Gwen sabes que me encanta estar contigo... pero tengo un sueño

-Descansa entonces y yo no te molesto ¿me puedo quedar? Seré una tumba ¡de veras!

-No digas eso que lo tomo mal...

-Me callaré

-Mucho mejor – dijo, se tapó más y siguió durmiendo

Gwen tomó las cartas de tarot que estaban sobre la mesa y se hechó en el suelo a jugar mientras que Near se despertaba.

-Oye ¿tú también te vas? - dijo Gwen con cara triste

-Lo siento, pero son cosas que hay que hacer – dijo el albino como disculpa

-Ya... te voy a echar de menor Near

-Oye... no es para siempre ¿recuerdas? Cuídate Gwen – dijo eso y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios antes de entrar al coche que lo esperaba

-Cuídate Near

La ventanilla bajó y Near le hizo un gesto de despedida, Gwen entusiasmada por eso lo respondió efusivamente, cuando el coche se perdió de vista Gwen entró al orfanato y abrazó aún más fuerte a su conejo blanco de peluche. Sola... infinitamente sola...


	4. Ryuk

¿De dónde venía esa estúpida tendencia? Ni siquiera Gwen podía responder con la verdad, siempre lo relacionó con la pérdida, pero no sabía a ciencia cierta que sucedía en sus "ataques" suicidas, simplemente la idea se plantaba en su cabeza, llegaba sola y no se iba, al punto que ella ya no podía controlarse.

Inconscientemente Gwen se subió las mangas ¿en qué momento había llegado allí? Estaba aterrorizada pero sus manos no le obedecían eran ajenas a ella, una de sus manos acercó aquel objeto a su muñeca, frío, afilado, en ese momento se escuchó el crujir de la puerta y Gwen pidió en sus lágrimas que Matt hubiera vuelto al orfanato, o Near o cualquiera de los dos. Pero no eran ellos, el que ahora apartaba cuidadosamente el cuchillo de su brazo era el mismo L.

-Tranquila – le dijo mientras le bajaba las mangas con parsimonia

-Yo... yo no quería... de veras no... - prometió Gwen negando fréneticamente con la cabeza – te lo juro L yo no quería...

-Te creo – le dijo él y la ayudó a sentarse en la cama – Te creo Gwen, por eso vine a buscarte

-¿A buscarme?

-Tenemos una nueva teoría, tus tendencias no son tuyas Gwen, creemos que Kira es quien está detrás de esto

Kira es quien está detrás de esto

-Pero sigo viva – dijo ella en casi un susurro

-Y es por eso que queremos tenerte cerca para vigilarte, saber que hace que no llegues al final

-Matt – L la miró sorprendido – es el quien casi siempre frustra mis suicidios

-Es muy curioso – mencionó L y se mordió el pulgar – porque fue el quien me hizo venir por ti

Gwen sonrió para si misma gracias Matt

Una semana después Gwen se encontraba en una habitación vacía mirando a la ventana, en tan solo esa semana ya había tenido 2 ataques y un tercero se veía venir pronto.

-No me gusta verla así – dijo L señalando el monitor

-¿No crees que lo mejor sería agotar cada teoría? - propuso Watari

-Tengo miedo de que reaccione mal... - parecía dudoso pero al parecer cambió de opinión

L giró su silla y apretó el botón del micrófono que haría de Gwen lo escuchara, la chica parecía tan absorta en la ventana que a L le costó llamar su atención.

-Gwen – dijo cuando al fin la chica despertó – Gwen dime una cosa ¿sabes lo que significa Death Note?

-Cuaderno de muerte – dijo ella sin prestar atención y haciendo un dibujo en el vapor de la ventana

-¿Y Shinigami?

El mundo de Gwen se puso al revés.

Shinigami, shinigami, shinigami, ojos rojos, el trato, ¿cúal es tu nombre?, Shinigami, Dios de muerte, ojos, trato de los ojos, muerte, matar, escribe en ella, shinigami...

Ryuk

De pronto Gwen abrió los ojos exalatada, los recuerdos, las voces todo invadía su mente, siguiendo una corazonada abrió el medallón que traía colgado al cuello (nunca lo había abierto) al minuto siguiente sonrió a una esquina de la habitación.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo Ryuk

-Gwen... - dijo el shinigami


	5. Winnie Lawliet

-¿Puedes verlo? - preguntó Gwen a las cámaras

-Sí. Ah estado allí desde que te tragimos, cooperaba con el caso hasta que llegaste, no le había visto hasta ahora.

-Ryuk... han pasado mucho años...

-Gwen... sí. Hola

-Hola

Sin poder evitarlo más Gwen abrazó como pudo al Shinigami y este por muy extraño que fuera devolvió el abrazo alzándola en el aire.

-Casi seis años – dijo animadamente Gwen cuando Ryuk la bajó, aunque su rostro se ensobreció de pronto – dime Ryuk ¿tú si sabes porque tengo estas tendencias? Se que sabes, dime

-Porque Kira intenta matarte – sentenció – y si no ha podido es porque fuiste la primera en tocar la libreta

-Lo que significa que tú me matarás cuando llegue el momento – decretó Gwen

-Es inaudito – dijo L por el altavoz - ¡¿Por qué te mataría?

-Por ser la hermana de L – dijo El Shinigami

L se volvió a sentar de golpe y Gwen esbozó una sonrisa de lado.

-No se le escapa nada – murmuró

Watari por desición de los hermanos los reunió a todos en la sala, cuando Gwen y el shinigami entraron los sucesores contuvieron el aliento... Gwen era pelinegra ahora, usaba ropa olgada a blanco y negro como siempre pero... el hecho de ser pelinegra y la camiseta blanca la transformaba casi en una réplica de L.

-¿Quieren explicarnos que sucede aquí? - dijo Mello sin creerlo

-Chicos, les presento a mi hermana – fueron las palabras de Ryuuzaki

-¿Tú hermana? - Mello casi se atraganta con un chocolate

-Era tinte para el pelo – dijo Gwen como excusa revolviendo el mismo

-Eso explica, que Gwen sea tan brillante – sonrió Near malvadamente

-Eso no es ninguna explicación ¡yo cree y moldié mi propia inteligencia! ¡¿Pero quién te crees que eres? - se enfadó ella

-Lo decía con buena intención, lo lamento

-Lamentos aceptados

-Bien, entonces, si estamos aquí y les decimos esto es porque Ryuk ya soltó algo. Kira está tras Gwen, y sabe su verdadero nombre

-Ni me gusta la idea de involucrarlos, ni les quiero dar mi nombre – negó Gwen – pero es un acuerdo y quiero que todos ustedes chicos me digan quienes son

-Mail Jeevas – dijo Matt mirando al piso – y juro proteger tu nombre

-Nate River – dijo Near jugando con un mechón de su cabello

-Mihael Keel – dijo Mello mascando chocolate

-Elle Lawliet – dijo L mirando a sus sucesores para que supieran quien era

-Winnie Lawliet – murmuró Gwen

-Ya veo... - dijo Ryuk – nombre por nombre, interesante filosofía...

-Es solo una manera de mantenerla a salvo – le respondió L señalando a Gwen

-Gwen no va a terminar muerta hasta que yo escriba su nombre, no importa lo grave que termine, no morirá – alegó Ryuk

-Preferiría pasar mis días en buen estado – dijo Gwen mirando al shinigami

-Por eso elegí a ese mortal – Ryuk señaló a Matt con un dedo – para que impidiera tus asesinatos

-Pues... gracias – murmuró Gwen

-Bien es hora de que se vayan a dormir, tú Gwen ya sabes que te quedas, no veo peligro alguno ahora en que te quedes con nosotros.

-Descansa hermano – dijo ella asintiendo

Al levantarse se encontró con Near y se dieron la mano, distraídamente Gwen apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Near, Mello bufó antes de seguirlos y Matt se quedó al último incluso después de L solo para hacerle una pregunta a Ryuk.

-¿Por qué yo?

-Porque incluso yo puedo notar que estás loco por ella. Los humanos tienen emociones muy fuertes, ni yo voy a dejar que Kira la asesine ni tu que ella se haga daño por si misma, es un trato justo, ambos aprecíamos a Winnie.

-Bien... supongo

-Buenas noches

-Hasta mañana... por cierto – Matt le lanzó una manzana – yo no quería comer manzana

-Gracias... mmm.. que delicia


End file.
